Sasha's Hungry
by southparkwolf
Summary: Sasha's hungry because Keith made her skip dinner for stealing a simple potato. Mikasa sees this and promises to give Sasha something to eat if she meets her in the equipment storage room while everyone's asleep. YURI! I DONT OWN ANYTHING; Not Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

Okay I watched only a few of the episodes of this series so don't be mad if I get any points wrong. Rated M! If you didn't pay attention to the summary its MikasaXSasha! I love this pairing already but I know it wont happen... I will still ship it though.

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING; Not Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters or anything that deals with the anime!

* * *

Sasha looked at the woman to her left. She just finished her run-till-you-drop punishment for simply eating a potato. Her stomach growled with hunger and she sighed. That bread from that nice lady wasn't enough to satisfy her. Sasha looked to the woman and jumped when she saw that she was staring at her. She racked her brain to remember the woman's name. _What was it? Um Minasa? No, Nikasa? Mufasa? Ugh what is it!? _Sasha jumped when she remembered the name, _MIKASA! _

Sasha looked at the woman, "You're Mikasa!"

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Yes I am. My full name is Mikasa Acherman. And you're Sasha Braus." She heard Sasha's stomach to growl loudly. Mikasa lifted her bread to show Sasha.

Sasha stared at the bread as a little bit of drool began to leave her mouth. She reached out to grab the bread but Mikasa brought it to her lips and took a bite. Sasha stared as she chewed and swallowed the bread. Her stomach growled. "B- but the bread."

Mikasa looked at the woman and noticed with mild surprise when she heard a country accent from Sasha. She looked at the woman but before she could say anything loud yelling reached the women's ears. She looked back just in time to see their instructor, Keith Shadis, slam open the door to the dining room, "Who the hell made all that noise!?"

Everyone became quiet due to the fact that their instructor was scary as hell. Mikasa glanced at Sasha and sighed, "It was Sasha sir, she farted."

Sasha stared at Mikasa as everyone tried to keep in their laughter. Keith looked at Sasha who now tried to hide her face but her stupid stomach growled yet again. Her face grew into a brighter red. He looked at her and shook his head before turning and slamming the door. Immediately everyone burst into laughter as Sasha looked at Mikasa, "Why did you do that!?"

Mikasa shrugged, "You were staring at me funny and I didn't like it." Again she heard that country accent and she had to fight to keep her excitement from becoming obvious.

Sasha sighed, "That's because you had food and didn't share with me."

Mikasa sighed and noticed everyone was turning in for the night. She leaned over to Sasha and whispered, "If you want something to eat, come to the equipment storage room after everyone is asleep."

Sasha smiled as she thought that she could finally eat something that will keep her hunger at bay. She laid down in her cot waiting for everyone to fall asleep. When she believed they were asleep she slipped out of her bed and tiptoed out of her room. For some reason her stomach turned in a little knot, _Maybe I'm hungrier than I thought. _Sasha looked around and saw no one was around. She ran to the storage room and panted to get her breath back. Sasha opened the door and slipped in.

Mikasa was sitting on a stack of hay and was genuine surprised by the fact that Sasha had actually shown up, "You came. Why?"

Sasha shrugged, "I was hungry and you promised that you would give something to eat."

Mikasa smiled and Sasha felt nervous for some reason, probably because the woman in front of her rarely smiled. The knots in her stomach tighten as she realized why the smile was so unnerving to her, the smile was that of a predator. She shifted her weight from one foot to another. Mikasa looked at the woman and smiled again, "Calm down Sasha trust me you'll like this."

Sasha slowly backed away, "Um actually I'm not that hungry anymore." She turned to leave only to jump when a blade hit the door and slammed it shut. She stared at the knife and felt real fear. Sasha slowly turned around, "Okay uh I r-really am not comfortable here."

Mikasa got off her hay and walked over to Sasha, "It's going to be okay, just calm down and relax."

Sasha backed up until the wood of the door brushed against her back. Mikasa stopped in front of Sasha and she gulped. Mikasa had to lean up on her feet to brush her lips against Sasha's. Sasha jumped at the contact and kept as still as possible, not wanting to upset the woman. Mikasa brought a hand up and tugged Sasha's hair loose. As her hair fell to her shoulders, the knots in Sasha's stomach tightening to the point of it almost being painful. Mikasa kissed her lips again and this time she nipped at the bottom lip.

Mikasa took of advantage Sasha's gasp of surprise to slip her tongue in her mouth. Sasha squirmed at the feeling but she had to admit that deep down it didn't repulse her. Mikasa kissed Sasha more and felt a little relieved when she began to kiss back. Soon her tongue was forced back into her mouth and Sasha began to slowly explore her mouth. Mikasa decided to test Sasha by taking a step backward and smiled into the kiss when Sasha took a step forward as to not break the kiss. Mikasa made a few more steps back but Sasha had enough, she stopped moving forward and held Mikasa in her arms. Mikasa found that her arms had wound around Sasha's neck and she pressed her body against hers.

In the back of Sasha's mind she heard her mother's voice telling her that relationships should only be between a man in a woman. However, right now, with Mikasa pressing her body into her own and feeling her breasts through her clothes that voice quickly disappeared. Mikasa broke the kiss and acted on instinct. She kissed down Sasha's jaw and up to her ear. She took a quick nibble at the ear lob and the sounds that came out of Sasha excited her beyond no end. She licked up the ear and whispered seductively, "Do you still want to go?"

Sasha gave a quick shake of the head before claiming Mikasa's lips. She waisted no time in slipping her tongue into the other woman's mouth. The two stumbled to the hay and Mikasa sat on top of it. Sasha broke the kiss and looked nervous for a second, not sure of what to do.

Mikasa laughed lightly and took hold of her scarf before tugging it off. She then took off her jacket as well, folding it neatly and placing it on the side of the hay. When she reached for the buttons on her shirt though, Sasha's grabbed her hands. When Mikasa looked up Sasha smiled, "L-let me."

Even though she was nervous as hell, Sasha grabbed the first button and opened it with ease. As each button popped open a little bit more skin was revealed. On the third button, Sasha couldn't help herself. She leaned in and kissed at her collar bone, smiling slightly when she felt Mikasa jump at the contact. She quickly undo the other buttons. On the sixth one however she grew impatient and tore the thing off, earning her a gasp from Mikasa. Sasha found herself staring at Mikasa's breasts, still encased selfishly in her white bra. Sasha reached around and fumbled with the clip. After a few tries she finally heard a little snap and the bra sagged.

Mikasa panted with anticipation as Sasha looked at her breasts. She suddenly felt very exposed and tried to cover herself. Sasha looked up and grinned, "Who's nervous now?"

Mikasa looked away, "Shut up." Sasha just chuckled and felt confidence as she began to play with Mikasa's breasts. Mikasa moaned out a little, "Sasha~" and bit her bottom lip to keep more moans in. In the back of her mind she was wondering why she was acting like this, she was always stoic to the point of being a little cold towards people so why is this woman in front of her causing her to act like some giddy teenager?

Sasha frowned when she saw Mikasa bitting her bottom lip and lightly touched it, "Hey ya shouldn't do that. I don't want ya to hurt yaself." Mikasa couldn't help but smile slightly at Sasha's accent. She seemed to realize this as her face became a little red, "Um I uh." Mikasa silenced Sasha by kissing her again, moaning into the kiss as she felt hands on her breasts again. Sasha broke the kiss and kissed down Mikasa's throat, stopping to nip at the skin and quickly soothing the reddening mark with a lick. Mikasa shuddered and was glad she always wore her scarf because she was sure that she will have a hickey tomorrow. Sasha continued to kiss down until she was in between her breasts. She leaned back and saw how Mikasa's breasts were perfect. She leaned in and flicked her left nipple with her tongue. Mikasa's breath hitched and the nipple became hard under her touch. She sucked in the nipple as her hand tweaked the one nipple. Her tongue rolled the nipple in her mouth as Mikasa gave a little moan and her back arched to give Sasha more access. Sasha lightly bit the nipple and smiled as Mikasa's hips instinctively bucked. She let go of it and gave the same treatment to the other nipple.

Mikasa was trying her hardest not to squirm under Sasha's touch but it was hard. She had a hand tangled in the woman's hair, pulling her closer as she panted with pleasure. Sasha became bored with playing with Mikasa's breasts and leaned back, letting go of the nipple with a little pop. Mikasa looked down with a tinge of disappointment but Sasha just smiled at the blush on her face. Mikasa shook her head to semi clear it as another moan escaped her lips, "Sasha~"

Sasha smiled, "Hmm?"

Mikasa shook her head again and began to act like her normal self, "I want to see yours too."

Instantly Sasha's cocky attitude changed to one of shyness, "Um, I don't know."

Mikasa wouldn't allow it, the lust she was feeling blurred everything in her mind. She pounced on Sasha and made her crash to the ground with a yelp. Mikasa ended up on top and quickly began the task of taking off Sasha's jacket and top. Sasha had a light blue bra on which was quickly removed. Despite not being touched, Sasha's already nipples stood proud and perked. Mikasa smiled at this and bent her head, ignoring Sasha's pleas for her to stop. She teased the woman, she would let her hot breath touch the nipple and licked around it, but never touching it directly. Sasha squirmed under her, she only touched herself a handful of times, titans always being a huge threat meant that she was never really in the mood. She let out a whine and Mikasa looked at her. Sasha panted, "Please Mikasa." Mikasa nodded and finally gave in, she eagerly sucked her nipple, making sure to lightly scrape it with her teeth every now and again. By the time she switched breasts Sasha was already praising Mikasa's name with moans and the pleas for her to stop changed to ones that begged her to keep going.

After about ten minutes of torturing Sasha, Mikasa let go of her breasts and sat up straight, looking down at the quivering mess under her. A fleeting moment of doubt entered her mind as she asked, "Do you want us to stop?"

Sasha shook her head and chuckled, "You ask me that now?" She rested her hands on Mikasa's hip and pushed and pulled them against her own, making the two moan out even though they were still clothed, "No I don't want us to stop."

Mikasa smiled and got off of Sasha who looked very disappointed at that. When she tried to lean up Mikasa pushed her back down easily with her boot, "Your pants, I want them off, now." Sasha quickly went to work in undoing her belt as Mikasa watched her. Apparently Sasha was little too slow, Mikasa grew impatient and went on her knees in front of the woman. Sasha blushed as she finished the job of undoing her belt. Mikasa undid the button to the pants and pulled down the zipper, allowing her to see that Sasha had on light blue underwear to match her bra. She pulled the pants down and looked up to see Sasha's blushing face looking anywhere but her.

Mikasa looked back down and brought a hand up to trace Sasha's increasing wet spot on her underwear. Sasha gasped at the feeling and moaned, "Again~" Mikasa obliged her but instead of a finger she licked at the spot, able to taste Sasha through the material. Sasha's hips bucked as her knees became weak. She lost balance and fell on her ass onto the floor. She blushed at her stupidity but Mikasa's face was as unchanging as ever. She simply crawled over to Sasha and laid her hands on her thighs, forcing the legs to open up. Sasha's blush increased as Mikasa bent her head to lick at the spot again, "Mikasa w-wait." Before her tongue could make contact, she looked up questioning. Sasha struggled through her embarrassment to get the words through, "I-I want you to be naked too."

Mikasa's answer was swift, "No." and she dragged her tongue across the wet spot again. Even though Sasha was a little hurt from the denial she couldn't help but moan at the feeling. Mikasa decided that she wanted to taste Sasha directly so she grabbed the underwear and pulled them down to her ankles before Sasha could protest. Immediately Sasha's hands covered her privates as she stared at Mikasa, unable to believe her boldness. Mikasa glanced up and the look on her face made Sasha tremble, this time more of fear than pleasure. Mikasa shook her head, "Don't cover yourself."

Slowly Sasha nodded, afraid of what Mikasa would do to her if she relented. She allowed her hands to become limp at her side as Mikasa looked at her fully naked. She reached up and played with the patch of pubic hair for a moment before allowing her fingers to slowly drag down Sasha's slit. Sasha's body trembled in pleasure, "Mikasa~"

Mikasa withdrew her hand much to Sasha's disappointment. She could only whimper when Mikasa held up her fingers, making sure that Sasha could see her own juices covering them. She licked her fingers clean and deciding she liked the taste, leaned forward to lick her directly. Mikasa had to hold Sasha's hips down to prevent her from breaking her nose from the bucking as she ran her tongue along the slit. Sasha was having a hard time keeping in her moans and Mikasa noticed this, "Stop holding them in."

Sasha obeyed this order when Mikasa spread her lips and licked at her hole, "Ah~ don't stop, please~" Sasha found one of her hands tangled in Mikasa's hair and she faintly worried that she would get angry with her. Mikasa simply hummed her approval and the vibrations from that hum made Sasha's entire body tremble, "Mm~" She gently pulled the hair, trying to get Mikasa closer to her. Mikasa felt her desperation and withdrew from her pussy. Sasha stared at her, "Wha- please don't stop!"

Mikasa ignored her and stood up. Sasha began to fear that she would leave but that fear quickly went away as Mikasa began to undo her belt. She stripped down so she was as naked as her friend. Sasha couldn't help but stare at Mikasa, for someone who was so cold her body looked like a goddess's. Mikasa looked at Sasha and got on her hands and knees above her. She leaned forward and Sasha met her halfway, completely desperate for a kiss as she tried to pull in Mikasa closer to her. Instead of resisting like Sasha expected her too, Mikasa allowed herself to be pulled into a hug as the two women's' bodies molded together.

After kissing her for a few minutes Mikasa leaned back. Sasha panted which quickly turned into a loud moan as Mikasa rocked her hips forward and made contact. Sasha bucked her hips, trying to get that delicious friction again but Mikasa simply raised her hips high enough so that Sasha couldn't reach her. Sasha groaned at this and pleaded with her, "Please Mikasa, stop being so mean."

Mikasa chuckled at this and brought her hips down again. Both women moaned at the feeling and soon they created a rhythm of thrusting their hips so that their pussies would brush up against one another. Sasha was openly moaning but Mikasa bit back her moans. Sasha noticed this and gave an extra hard thrust that made Mikasa gasp in pleasure. Sasha did it again and this time Mikasa couldn't hold back the moan, "Ah~, harder." Sasha happily became rougher with Mikasa and soon had her moaning with every thrust of their hips. She rolled around so she was on top and sat up. Mikasa looked up in half lidded eyes, wondering how she got on the bottom but not really caring.

Sasha grabbed Mikasa's right leg and made it rest on her shoulder so their pussies would be more directly facing one another. She rolled her hips and threw her head back with a heated moan as the two made contact. Both women rocked their hips increasingly faster, trying to reach their climax faster. Their moans were becoming more frequent and louder with every thrust until finally Sasha came first. She screamed Mikasa's name as she felt every muscle in her body tense up. Mikasa followed shortly after and moaned as her body shook from the orgasm. The two didn't quit their frantic thrusting, trying to make the orgasm last as long as they could.

Finally Mikasa slumped backwards and her back touched back on the ground. Sasha crawled over to her and rested her head on her shoulder. The two fell asleep from exhaustion in less than a minute and stayed where they were, their post-orgasmic bliss clouding their judgment and making them not care if Keith himself found them like this.

**The next morning**

Sasha stirred awake and looked to her right. Instead of seeing an equally naked Mikasa she saw her finishing buttoning her shirt and slipping into her jacket. Feeling confused, Sasha got up, "What's wrong?"

Mikasa glanced at the girl and Sasha stopped her advance when her eyes were as uncaring as last night in the dinning hall. Mikasa grabbed something and tossed it at Sasha.

Sasha caught and held it up still confused, "Bread? Thank you Mikasa but why-"

She caught Sasha off, "It is why you came here correct? You were hungry." She turned to leave Sasha but before she could open the door she felt Sasha's arms wrap around her waist. She glanced back as indifferent as before, "What gives?"

Sasha smiled and kissed Mikasa's lips. With only a slight hesitation Mikasa kissed back. Sasha broke the kiss and allowed Mikasa to turn around and face her, "At first it was for the food yes but as I told you before, I'm not hungry anymore." Perhaps it was the fact that last night they made love or it was just in Sasha's impulsive nature but she bent her head to lick at Mikasa's ear lob. She was rewarded with a slight tremor from the woman and whispered in her ear, "Besides I found something much more delicious to eat."

Despite her best efforts, a groan escaped Mikasa's mouth from the dirtiness of Sasha's words. She knew that both of them should leave this room before someone comes in and catches them while getting equipment for today's training but Sasha got her relied up. Mikasa kissed Sasha hungrily and she kissed just as hard back. She backed Sasha up to the back wall and pinned her there. Wasting no time she kissed down Sasha's throat and licked at a new hickey she doesn't remember giving Sasha. Before she could reach her breasts though the door opened.

The two women froze in shock as a whistle reached their ears. Sasha's face turned beet red as she tried to cover herself and Mikasa slowly looked behind to see who caught her with Sasha. Ymir stood there with her arms crossed with a perverted smile on her face as Christa blushed and stared at the floor. Ymir slowly raised her hands and clapped as if she saw an amazing performance, "Nice. I didn't know you had it in you to tame the ice queen Mikasa Acherman, Sasha. I got to say I'm impressed."

Christa immediately elbowed Ymir, "You shouldn't say such perverted things!"

Ymir simply chuckled, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She looked at Sasha who was struggling to get her pants on, "You know it helps when they aren't backwards."

Sasha blushed and put them on correctly this time. Ymir looked around outside for a second before commenting, "If you two are up for a foursome I'm sure I could convince Christa to participate, although I doubt I have to do much convincing." Again an elbow made contact with Ymir's ribs.

She chuckled again as Christa addressed the two, "I apologize for interrupting you two on your private movement but we need the targets for training today." Mikasa simply nodded and helped Christa get some of the gear. She could feel Ymir's eyes on her and it made her irritated. As Christa struggled to move the targets she looked over, "I'm also sorry for Ymir, she's really nice I swear."

Ymir chuckled, "To her maybe but I don't make any promises on being nice." She looked at the two and began to close the door. Before it fully closed, she said, "Oh and next time you two decide to get it on do it in the kitchen, nobody goes there at night."

Sasha blushed and Mikasa simply shrugged as if she couldn't care less. As soon as the door closed however she turned around, "Clothes, off, now."

Sasha's blushed harder, "But what if someone catches us?"

Mikasa shrugged again and ran her hands down Sasha's curves, making her tremble, "Don't care, it is your fault that you got me like this." Before Sasha could respond Mikasa pressed their lips together and once again Sasha was at her mercy, not that she minded one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**

I read the reviews and I deemed all the comments have asked nicely enough! (Lol I feel so powerful) Anyway this is slightly AU but still follows the anime's plot.

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING; Not Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters or anything that deals with the anime!

* * *

Mikasa sighed for the hundredth time. Since Keith informed the 104th trainee squad that they were going to graduate everyone insisted that they should go to the local pub to celebrate. Eren of course decided to drag Mikasa along with him, telling her that it would be fun. She agreed only when she overheard Sasha boasting that she would drink the most. Mikasa shook her head, _It was only a one time deal, right? Or rather twice._ It's been a month since she had slept with Sasha and they didn't have much interaction since then. Mikasa shook her head to clear the thoughts while Eren tugged her along with him. She grudgingly followed, making sure to keep her face indifferent.

When Eren and her reached the pub they saw that most of the squad was already there, drinking and having an all around good time. Mikasa looked around and saw Christa and Ymir drinking together. Ymir looked very amused as Christa made a face when she felt the alcohol burn her throat as it went down. She gagged a bit and punched Ymir's shoulder when she laughed at her.

Mikasa looked back and saw that she lost sight of Eren. After looking for him for a minute she found him chugging a mug of beer with Jean. Jean caught her looking and lifted his mug with a wink of an eye. Even without the flushed face Mikasa could tell he was drunk. She sighed and walked up to the bar. She tapped the wood and a bartender appeared. He glanced at the jacket before smiling at her, "What will it be sweetcheeks?"

Mikasa frowned at her new nickname, "I'll just have a mug of beer thank you." The bartender nodded and gave her a mug. She took a sip and sighed when the alcohol left a tingly burn down her throat. She took another sip and looked at the scene before her. Christa was now obviously drunk and Ymir had trouble talking to her about anything without her spacing out or laughing hysterically. Mikasa chuckled at this and looked around. Eren was now having a chugging contest with Marco and was hopelessly losing. She sighed at her step-brother's stupidity. She looked to the left and her teeth began to grind with what she saw.

Sasha was talking with Conny and they were both smiling and laughing a lot, too much for Mikasa's liking. She shook her head again, _What the hell is wrong with me? _She drank the rest of the beer and tapped the counter again. The bartender reappeared, "Anything else sweetcheeks?"

Mikasa said with the slightest of slurs, "Give me the strongest drink you got."

The bartender raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Mikasa nodded, "I'm positive."

He nodded and gave her a shot. Mikasa looked at this incredibly, "Is that it?"

He laughed, "You know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover! Trust me, with this little baby you won't be seeing straight in less than a minute."

Mikasa nodded and took the shot, gagging as the burn went down her throat. It was defiantly working, she could feel her mind start to numb. She looked back at Sasha and her frown deepen, she was now giggling at something Conny said and was leaning on his shoulder. She growled under her breath when Conny kissed Sasha on the forehead. She looked back at the counter and glared at the empty shot glass, blaming it for Sasha's behavior. Her ears strained but she heard Sasha laughing. It finally became too much, she whirled around but instead of seeing her with Conny she was now talking to a wasted Christa. She was laughing hysterically when Christa looked around bewildered, wondering where Ymir had run off to even though she was behind her the whole time. When Christa finally saw her, she yelled with joy and jumped on Ymir, giving her a drunken hug. Ymir laughed and hugged her back with a drunken smile.

Mikasa frowned at the scene and felt something she was new to, jealously. _Wait why am I jealous? This doesn't make any sense. Only a fool would not see that Ymir and Christa are hopelessly in love. _Thinking about it now she sighed, looking at Sasha made her heart pang in a way she was now accustomed to every time she looked at the woman but she still did not know the reasoning for it. As she pondered this, Sasha caught sight of Mikasa and staggered over to her. She gave a lopsided grin, "Hey Mikasa!"

Mikasa jumped at the yell and looked at Sasha. If any doubt was in her mind on whether or not Sasha was drunk was gone now. The left arm of her jacket was slumped to reveal her shoulder. She wasn't even trying to cover up her accent. Mikasa sighed and fixed the jacket, "What is it Sasha?"

Sasha pointed to the space right of Mikasa, "You were watchin' me. Why?"

Mikasa pushed the arm down and commented coldly, "You seemed to have a lot of fun with Conny and I heard your laughter even from here."

Sasha nodded, but in her druken state it looked more like she was bobbing her head, "Yep he's pretty cool." A frown took place of her smile, "But he did somethin' I didn't like."

Mikasa raised an eyebrow, suddenly feeling a strange urge to throw Conny at the nearest titan. "And that was?"

Sasha fidgeted, "He kissed my forehead."

Mikasa didn't respond, she tapped the counter and the bartender appeared, "Want the shot again?"

She shook her head, "No I would like another mug thank you." She was given the mug and took a drink, still ignoring Sasha.

Sasha frowned, "What's wrong with you? Pay attention to me!" With the last sentence she threw her arms around Mikasa and caused her to spill her drink. The bartender simply laughed and gave Mikasa another, saying this one was on the house.

Mikasa made sure to set the mug well away from Sasha's reach before addressing her, "Why didn't you like the kiss?"

Sasha smiled, "Cause he ain't you." She said it so simply, so easily, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Mikasa shook her head, _Must be the alcohol. _She looked at the girl who was content with rubbing her head along her shoulder, "How much have you had to drink?"

Sasha looked up without lifting her head from her shoulder, "A few. Conny dared me to try this really good drink and then I had a few more and then I lost count."

Mikasa rubbed her forehead, "Okay that's it, I'm taking you home." She paid for both her and Sasha's drinks and the two left. Sasha leaned against Mikasa and wrapped an arm around her shoulder for support. She was giggling at something funny and Mikasa became confused, "What's the matter with you?"

Sasha giggled again, "When I was talkin' about Conny you got all jealous. It was funny."

A faint blush spread across Mikasa's cheeks, "I was not jealous!"

Sasha leaned in close and whispered into Mikasa's ear, "Was to."

Mikasa's blush increased and the two walked in silence for the rest of the trip. After ten minutes they finally reached the training grounds but instead of heading towards their cots, Mikasa took a left straight to the dinning hall. Sasha didn't seem to notice or simply didn't care, she just continued to laugh about gods know what.

The two reached the dining hall and slipped in. Mikasa led Sasha to the kitchen and made her sit on the metal table. She did as she was told, swinging her legs to and fro with her ever present smile on her face. Mikasa rummaged through the kitchen and found a glass. She filled it with water from the sink and handed it over to Sasha, "Drink."

It took the girl two tries to finally touch the glass and she gulped it down. When she was done she frowned, "This ain't beer."

Mikasa sighed, "No it's water. You drank too much and I made you come with me so you wouldn't get more drunk."

Sasha giggled, "You said cum."

Mikasa blushed, "Not like that you pervert!" She sighed when Sasha continued to giggle at the word. Suddenly Sasha stopped giggling and became very quiet. Mikasa raised an eyebrow, "What is it now, do you have to throw up?"

Sasha shook her head, "No, but" Sasha trailed off and was lost in thought. Mikasa allowed her to get her thoughts in order and heard her whisper, "I just realized somethin'." She looked up and Mikasa couldn't read what was in her eyes, "We graduated. We're no longer trainees." She looked away before whispering, "I'm joining the scouting legion."

Mikasa stared at the girl for a few moments before asking, "Why?"

She looked at Mikasa, "My friend was killed by a titan. I had to watch as it tear her limb from limb from my hidin' spot. When it finally lifted her to its mouth to kill her she saw me. With her remainin' arm she brought her hand to her mouth and made a be quiet gesture as it ate her." Tears were in her eyes, "I was too scared to help her so I figured that I should do my part and help defeat the titans so people wont have to keep watchin' their family and friends die."

Mikasa took this information in before asking, "But why the scouting legion, there are other ways you can help without being in a situation so dangerous."

Sasha shook her head, "No, I want to help in the most direct way I can," a weak laugh escaped her throat, "although admittedly I'm terrified of titans."

Mikasa pulled Sasha into a tight hug, whispering, "You're very brave you know that?"

Sasha nodded and pulled back to see Mikasa, "You're joinin' the scouting legion too?"

Mikasa nodded, "I have to protect Eren."

At the name of the boy's name Sasha looked away and frowned at the glass. She looked up and sighed, "You care for him a lot, huh?"

Mikasa nodded, "He's the only family I have left."

Sasha shook her head, "Not like that! There are rumors Mikasa, of you and Eren secretly bein' together."

Mikasa shook her head with a sigh, "I've heard them too. They aren't true Sasha. I do love him, but only as a brother."

Sasha nodded and looked relieved for a second before shyly asking, "What about me, how do you feel about me?"

Mikasa shrugged, "You don't annoy me like Jean or Conny. You're a good friend Sasha."

Sasha's shoulders sagged at the word friend and Mikasa wondered what she had done wrong. She looked up and asked almost desperately, "What about that night a month ago? Friends don't do that. Why did you even sleep with me?"

Mikasa couldn't say anything for awhile. She herself had no idea why she had slept with Sasha. She looked away before saying, "I honestly don't know. I guess I was feeling lonely and you are very beautiful."

Sasha interrupted her with a sarcastic laugh, "So that's it? I was just your booty call?"

Mikasa shook her head, "No it wasn't like that. When I saw you getting yelled at by Keith for stealing that potato I was surprised by your beauty." Sasha looked at Mikasa and allowed her to continue, "And when I heard your country accent I knew I had to steal one night with you." Mikasa looked down and admitted, "I thought that if I slept with you one time I would forget about you and focus on my studies but" anger fueled Mikasa as she grabbed onto Sasha's shoulder, "dammit I can't! Ever since that night you dominated even more of my thoughts! I find myself dreaming of you almost every night and I just don't know what to do about it! I can't be in the same room with you anymore and not thinking about that fucking night. I never felt so helpless and so uncontrol over my feelings and I am just sick of it! I feel so stupid and clumsy around you so I started to avoid you and these fucking feelings keep getting worse and I don't even know what the fuck they are!" Mikasa's rant surprised Sasha, she never saw the woman in front of her with so much anger and frustration in her eyes. Mikasa continued, "And the worse thing is that I don't want them to end, even though they are driving me insane I keep finding myself wanting to be encased with those emotions. I just- I just- mph!"

Sasha ended Mikasa's rant by roughly grabbing her and pulling her in a near desperate kiss. Mikasa quickly returned it, she immediately deepen it by pushing her tongue into Sasha's mouth and the two began a battle of the tongues, one that Mikasa won easily. Mikasa crawled up on the table and straddled Sasha's hips as her arms rested on her shoulders. Sasha groaned at the extra weight and rested her hands on Mikasa's hips.

Sasha broke the kiss, panting, "Mikasa~ I- I want, ah~" Sasha's sentence ended in a tiny moan as Mikasa's lips grazed her neck. Sasha threw her head back as Mikasa licked at her pulse point. She lightly nibbled and sucked hard to leave a hickey to replace the one that healed on Sasha's neck.

She kissed up to Sasha's ear and licked the outer shell before asking huskily, "What is it that you want?"

Sasha whimpered, "I- I want you Mikasa."

Mikasa smiled slightly and tugged at her jacket, silently telling Sasha to take it off. Sasha obeyed the order eagerly, wanting to please Mikasa. Once the offending garment was off Sasha set to work to remove her shirt, blushing at the stare Mikasa was giving her. She tried to take off her shirt but Mikasa's hands stopped her. She unbuttoned the shirt but didn't take it completely off. She reached back and took off Sasha's bra without having to take off her shirt. Mikasa quickly kissed her breasts, slowly moving closer to her nipple. Once there she sucked it in, causing Sasha to moan loudly. Mikasa played with the unattended breast as her teeth nipped and scraped Sasha's nipple. Sasha could only moan at the feeling, her hands grabbing at Mikasa's clothes and trying to get them off with little success. She only succeeded with taking off her scarf. She gasped as Mikasa switched breasts, she rocked her hips up and felt Mikasa shudder above her. Mikasa pulled back and let the go of the nipple with an audible pop.

Sasha shivered as Mikasa got off her lap to stand in front of her again. She looked up and whimpered, feeling very shy suddenly, "No please don't stop."

Mikasa smiled slightly, "Don't worry I wont." Mikasa went on her knees in front of Sasha and she immediately understood. She blushed as Mikasa pulled her belt off and undid the button of her pants and pulled down the zipper. Sasha laid on her back to help Mikasa take off her pants easier. Once off she leaned back up to see Mikasa's head in between her thighs looking at the wet spot on her underwear. She looked up and asked, "Did I cause this?" Sasha could only nod, feeling too embarrassed to say yes. Mikasa looked up and repeated her question, "What is it that you want?"

Sasha's blush increased and covered her face, "Mikasa please don't." Mikasa raised an eyebrow and began to lean back, away from where Sasha needed her the most. Sasha buried her hands into her hair to keep her from moving away any further, "Please Mikasa, I-I need you."

Mikasa looked back at the wet spot and reached up a finger to stroke it. Sasha's breath hitched and her hips rolled to the sensation. Mikasa asked once again, "What is it that you want? Be specific."

Sasha groaned, Mikasa was simply too cruel! But god she couldn't deny that this was making her so excited. She swallowed her pride and stated, "I want you to pleasure me Mikasa." Her eyes squeezed tight as she gave up the last of her dignity, "I want you to fuck me! I-I want you to lick my pussy and make me cum so hard."

Mikasa chuckled at the words and leaned forward. She moved the underwear away from her prize and took a bold lick, collecting all the juices that had spilled out of Sasha. Sasha let out a hoarse moan and the grip in Mikasa's hair increased tenfold, to the point of it slightly hurting her but Mikasa didn't care in the least bit. She took another lick, this time making sure to make contact with Sasha's clit. Her hips spasm and Mikasa had to hold her thighs down to keep her relatively still. One of Sasha's hands left Mikasa's hair to grip at the table's edge as her head was thrown back as lewd noises escaped her lips. Mikasa was surprised at how Sasha was acting, _Do I have that much of an effect on her? _Feeling a little smug she teased Sasha's opening with her fingertips before she plunged two fingers inside the hole easily. Sasha let out a small scream as her other hand gripped the table's edge as her hips bucked up into the hand. Mikasa continued to plunge her fingers in and out of Sasha as her tongue massaged her clit.

Sasha's moans grew more frequent and louder as did the motion of her hips. Mikasa could no longer safely lick Sasha's clit and leaned back to look at her face. Sasha was panting hard between moans and her eyes were squeezed shut in an attempt to force the orgasm off. She took a quick peak and saw Mikasa watching her with that indifferent expression of hers. She groaned, "Mikasa, please fuck, ah~, me harder." If it were any other time Sasha would feel embarrassed at her words but right now, with her mind destroyed by pleasure, she couldn't care less.

Mikasa fasten her fingers pace and smiled slightly when she began to hear little slaps of flesh meeting flesh. Careful not to disrupt her rhythm she stood up and licked at Sasha's open lips. A moan was cut off when Mikasa kissed Sasha. Sasha wrapped her arms around Mikasa's shoulders and humped at her hand, trying to make the fingers go deeper within her. As Mikasa pushed Sasha's tongue back into her mouth she pressed her thumb against Sasha's clit. It only took a few rubs to send Sasha over the edge. She broke the kiss to scream, "MIKASA~!" Her grip on her shoulders tightened as her hips frantically thrusted into the hand, still moaning as she rode out her orgasm.

Mikasa watched this with a small smile pulling at her lips. She couldn't believe how gorgeous Sasha looked even in this compromising position. Mikasa's eyes went to her face and took in the beauty that not even the greatest of sculptures could capture. Her eyes where wide and Mikasa chuckled with how only pleasure, pleasure _she _had given Sasha, filled them. Mikasa's eyes trailed downward to her torso. Her unbottend white shirt hanging open to reveal a still shivering and naked body. A thin layer of sweat covered the skin and made it glisten. Mikasa's looked at her chest, they were amazing and perfect, not too little or too much clevelege, but just enough to compliment her body. Mikasa looked down and let her fingertips trace the toned muscles of Sasha's stomach, causing the girl to tremble at the slightest touch. In the back of her mind Mikasa was a little amaze about how little fat she found considering that Sasha was known as the most hungry girl in the world. Her fingers trailed downwards to brush the dark curls and her smile grew a little as she found that some of them were coated with a sticky substance. She got back down her knees and sensing Sasha's eyes on her, leaned forward once again to clean her sex of the cum that poured out during her orgasm. Sasha moaned but gently pushed Mikasa's head away, "No~ I'm too sensitive." Mikasa gave an annoyed huff at being denied of tasting Sasha but knew that if she were to ignore her, she would be giving Sasha more pain than pleasure.

Mikasa stood up and looked at Sasha. She was already asleep. Mikasa smiled at this and thought about how adorable Sasha was. She looked around and grabbed her clothes. She grabbed Sasha and lifted her up bridal style. Sasha just gave a soft groan in her sleep and snuggled closer to Mikasa. She blushed at this and ran out of the dining room. She ran back to her barracks as fast as she could, not wanting anyone to see her with a naked Sasha. She opened the door and peaked in, sighing with relief when she saw nobody came back from the pub yet. She walked over to her cot and laid Sasha down. She turned to her left and pulled the sheets down the bed. Once done she moved Sasha from her bed to her own. She laid her down and tucked her in into the bed. Mikasa smiled when Sasha squirmed and muttered, "Mikasa" in her sleep. Mikasa went to her own bed and laid down under the covers, lying on her side so she could see Sasha. Her eyes closed and the girl fell asleep with a content smile.

**Few Hours Later**

Sasha groaned as her hangover banged her head. She got up weakly and gasped at the nakedness of her body, _Last night- it wasn't a dream? _She looked to her right and saw Mikasa sleeping soundly. She smiled and looked around. Half of the cots were filled with passed out people, most of which she could easily tell their hangover will destroy them in the morning. She looked to her far left and smiled, Christa and Ymir were sharing a bed and on further investigation, Sasha blushed as she noticed clothes on the floor near the bed. She looked back to her right and sighed. Sasha got up quietly and put on her clothes before lying back under the covers. She moved around into a few positions but found none of them gave her the rest she needed. She huffed and turned over to look at Mikasa. She was turned facing her and by the slow rising and falling of the sheets Sasha could tell she was deeply sleeping.

Sasha whined, "How come she can sleep so easily." An idea popped into her head and a smile spread on Sasha's face. She got out of her bed and tiptoed to Mikasa's. She looked at the bed and frowned, apparently Mikasa was a bed hog. She gently pushed Mikasa to give her more room, Mikasa just let out a little grunt and let Sasha move her. Sasha lifted the covers and got in, snuggling close to Mikasa.

What she didn't want to happen of course happened, Mikasa stirred in her sleep and rolled over to glare at Sasha, "What are you doing?"

Sasha still smiled even though most would have run away, "I couldn't get comfortable in my bed."

Mikasa raised an eyebrow, "So why are you in mine?"

Sasha shrugged and placed an arm on Mikasa's waist, feeling a little relief when she didn't push the arm away, "I wanted to cuddle."

Mikasa sighed but gave no resistance when Sasha spooned with her. Mikasa wrapped her arms around Sasha and whispered, "You're so needy."

Sasha giggled, "And you're so cute."

Mikasa looked away, "I am not."

Sasha, "Yes you are. Your attitude can be very scary sometimes but you're still very cute."

Mikasa smiled at the compliment and told Sasha, "You're very beautiful as well you know."

Sasha shook her head and hid her face in Mikasa's neck, "No I'm not, there a lot of people more pretty than me, Christa, Ymir, and especially you."

A small blush spread across Mikasa's cheeks and she shook her head, "No I am not. Here, let me show you." She reached down and slowly lifted Sasha's chin to look at her. She looked up and touched her cheek gently, "Your skin is so soft and simply kissable." To prove her point she kissed her cheek, her fingertips moving to touch her lips. When she pulled back she looked at her lips, "Although your lips are much more soft and kissable." She removed her fingers and replaced them with her own lips. Sasha kissed back and let her tongue ask Mikasa's permission to enter. Mikasa opened her mouth slightly and met Sasha's tongue with her own.

Mikasa shuddered when Sasha intertwined their legs and she lifted her leg so her thigh would brush against Mikasa's precious spot. She broke the kiss, "No we can't, people will hear."

Sasha groaned but pulled her leg down, "Okay okay but you owe me." She looked away from Mikasa and stared at the ceiling. She asked suddenly, "What am I to you?"

Mikasa lifted her head from her pillow to look at the country girl, "What to do you mean?"

Sasha looked at Mikasa and rested her hands on her hips, "Exactly what I meant, what am I to you?"

Mikasa looked away, "I-I don't know. We're defiantly closer than friends. Lovers maybe?" Mikasa hated this, she hated not knowing what the two meant to each other.

Sasha sighed, "That's it?"

Mikasa looked at the woman and whispered in frustration, "I don't fucking know Sasha! What do you want from me!?"

Sasha growled softly, "What about your love dammit!" She slapped a hand on her mouth but it was too late, the words were already spoken. She looked away and allowed a few tears to leak through her eyes, "You're not the only one who couldn't stop thinkin' about that night. Everytime I saw you, my heart beats so loudly that I'm surprised you don't hear it. I didn't like Conny kissin' my forehead because he aint you, I wanted you to kiss me, not him." She looked up at Mikasa with a few more tears coming out of her eyes, "Is that so much to ask? For you to love me as I love you?" Mikasa stared at Sasha for a moment before reaching up to wipe the tears out of her eyes. Sasha slapped the hand away and hissed, "If you love me then why won't you show me your heart? Why do you always look at me with an indifferent face when you make love, no I can't call it that, when you fuck me."

Mikasa got on her hands and knees to hover above Sasha. She warned, "If you don't keep quiet someone will hear you." She looked around and saw nobody had awoken. She looked back down and tried to touch Sasha's face again. This time Sasha allowed Mikasa to touch her but the tears wouldn't stop. Mikasa's heart gave a painful pang at the knowledge that she had caused Sasha to cry like this. She thought about what she should say but finding nothing, decided to talk freely. She stared into Sasha's eyes, "If you want me to tell you I love you cannot." A few more tears leaked out of Sasha's eyes. Mikasa's shoulders sagged as she confessed, "I just don't know if I can love someone Sasha, I'm so used to keeping my feelings hidden after my parents were killed that I just" she sighed, "I just don't know if I can love you as you deserved." She looked at Sasha and saw that the flow of the tears had slowed. Mikasa growled under her breath, "Fuck this." She looked at the woman under her, "If you want to hear the truth then here it is; I can't stand seeing or even thinking about you being with another person. I hate it seeing you sad and I despised the fact that you joined the scouting legion because I don't want you to get hurt. And I-" she growled in frustration, "fuck! If you want me to say it, fine! I fucking love you Sasha Braus! I don't know how to love another but if you want me to love you, to give you my heart, body, soul, whatever the fuck you want well then go ahead and take it! I want you to but you need to give me all those things in return and-"

Sasha interrupted Mikasa by suddenly grabbing her head and pushing their lips together desperately. Tears still came out of her eyes but now they were ones of happiness and love. Their lips and bodies molded together beautifully and Sasha groaned, "Mikasa, I love you."

Mikasa broke the kiss and smiled fully, allowing her eyes to fill with the emotion she could now identify as absolute love, "I love you too." The two kissed again and snuggled against one another. They fell into a blissful sleep, knowing that in the morning their first sight would be of each other.

* * *

**Author's notes**

Cliché ending I know, but hey, at least it's something. I had to add some angst in the ending because I figured that Mikasa's coldish nature would make her not recognize the love she has for Sasha and Sasha's carefree nature would make her upset at how Mikasa hadn't express her love yet. As stated before nice reviews=more chapters (if I have the time, I'm in the middle of a huge story project). I love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes**

Before anything I will just like to apologize for something, I only learned now that I have been calling the Survey Corps the scouting legion and I am too lazy to change the last chapter, so uh I'm sorry? Can't tell you when it takes place. Why? Cause I'm cruel like that, rated M! ANGST!

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; Not Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters or anything that deals with the anime!

* * *

Armin looked around the group, "We will distract the titans in the storage room with these guns on the elevator." Armin gestured to the gun Jean was currently reloading. "When they get close enough aim for the eyes. While the seven are blind seven of us will swoop down and kill them. The seven to kill the titans should be the strongest. Mikasa, Annie, Jean, Reiner, Connie, Bertholdt, and Sasha." With each name call he looked at each person, his gave lingering on Sasha the longest. He looked back down on the blueprint, "You are the most essential part of this whole plan, you must kill each titan at the same time in order for this to work."

Everyone except Sasha nodded in agreement. She looked down, _Why me? I am not one of the strongest, am I? _While she was wondering this everyone began to make their way to the storage room. The seven quietly took their positions. Sasha couldn't help but feel everyone's eyes on her, as if they doubted her abilities. She shook her head to clear it. She looked down and spotted the titans aimlessly walking around.

Sasha looked to her left at Mikasa. Mikasa looked back at her and nodded. Sasha looked back and saw Armin with everyone coming down on the elevator. He looked at everyone and back at the titans. They saw Armin and began moving towards him. Armin held up his hand, "Hold!" the titans were fifteen feet away. "Hold", now ten feet, "hold" five feet, "aim" Sasha knew that Armin could reach out and touched a titan, "FIRE!"

All at once the soldiers set fire on the titans, efficiently destroying their eyes. Armin looked at Sasha, "NOW!" Everyone swung down, Mikasa, Annie, Jean, Reiner, Connie, and Bertholdt killed their titans without a hitch. Sasha, however, slipped up and did not cut deep enough and fell on her back. She looked up, her titan already turned around and stared at the girl. Tears leaked out of Sasha's eyes, "Sorry f-for stabbing you in the back so suddenly." The titan roared and took a step towards Sasha.

"SASHA!" Mikasa saw everything and used her 3D maneuver gear to swing to the titan. She brought her blades down but she misjudged her timing. The titan was alerted by Mikasa's scream and was able to side step away just in time. He reached out with a hand and caught Mikasa. Mikasa screamed her deviance and stabbed the hand but the titan didn't give any reaction. It lifted her above its open mouth and dropped her. Before she could swing away the titan snapped its jaws. Immediately blood spewed from Mikasa's mouth as she screamed in pain. The titan bit down harder and succeeded in biting Mikasa in half.

The upper half fell on the ground the same time Sasha's knees met the floor. She stared at Mikasa and sobbed, "No oh god no!" She ran to Mikasa and ignoring Annie who killed the titan scooped up her love into her arms. She looked at her face and wiped away the blood but all she did was smear it on her face. She cried, "Mikasa, please look at me!"

Mikasa opened her eyes and weakly lifted her arm to touch Sasha's cheek as she whispered, "Sasha."

Sasha cried harder and looked down at Mikasa's body. She saw her intestants on the floor, "Oh god Mikasa please don't die!"

Even as the words left her mouth Mikasa's eyes were already dimming. Before they closed however Mikasa's last words were, "This is all your fault."

Sasha jumped and looked around. She was in the middle of the street in Trost. She shook her head, "Have I been day dreaming?" Sasha squinted at the sun and sighed, "I have been." She looked around and sighed again, she had been counting the dead bodies after Eren had plugged the hole in Trost and the military killed the remaining titans. She walked down the street with her eyes on the ground, "She's right. If I had been stronger she wouldn't have to die." Sasha shook her head, _What am I thinking, Mikasa saved my life and killed that titan. What is wrong with me? _

Sasha turned the corner and saw a small group of soldiers crowding around something. She walked to them, "What are you doing here? Don't we have orders to look for bodies?"

One of the soldiers pointed to what they were staring. Sasha followed the finger and her eyes widen. The soldiers were staring at a blob of something slimy that encased a soldier's body. The soldier explained, "Titans don't have digestive organs. When they have eaten their fill they puke it out and this is the result."

Sasha grabbed her hair as her head shook side to side, "No, no."

The soldier gave her a look, "What's wrong, do you know this soldier?"

Sasha nodded and backed away from the scene as she sobbed. The soldier incase in the blob wore the standard trainee uniform although the jacket was shorter than most, ending at its waist. What give the identity away though, was the fact that it wore a scarf, _Mikasa's scarf._

Sasha screamed as she bolted up in her bed. She panted, trying to keep her voice down as she looked around. She was in a room somewhere with a bed at either side of her, each with a sleeping person. She looked down and buried her face in her hands, "God dammit." She had been having a nightmare within another. Her body shook with relief, Mikasa was safe, she was alive. Sasha laid down and stared at the ceiling as memories flooded her mind. She had joined the Survey Corps along with Connie, Christa, Ymir, Annie, Mikasa, and a few others. She's now in an abandon castle training for tomorrow. Her thought seized up, tomorrow is the 57th expedition to take back Wall Maria. Sasha shivered in fear, she's going on that expedition which meant she had to face titans again. Flashes of Mikasa's dead body went through her mind.

Sasha sighed and quietly got out of her bed, _I wont get any more sleep. _Sasha tiptoed out of the room and began walking around the castle. Since the month she been here she explored every part. She walked down the hallway and turned to go up the stairs that she knew would lead her to the roof. She opened the door and stepped outside to enjoy the night air and forget her dreams.

As she took one step forward however she knew that she would find no comfort from her dreams here. A figure leaned against the railing and stared at the woods in front of the castle. Even in the dark of the night Sasha knew of only one person that was as stupid as her to resist sleep. She walked forward towards the person and tapped its shoulder. Instead of looking back the person sighed, "Hello Sasha."

Sasha chuckled weakly and wrapped her arms around the figure's waist, "Hey Mikasa. What are you doin' up here?"

Mikasa turned around and shrugged, "I could ask you the same thing." She frowned and touched Sasha's cheek, wiping a tear away with the pad of her thumb, "Why are you crying?"

Sasha's eyes widen, she hadn't realized she was crying. But because Mikasa made her aware of it, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She buried her head into Mikasa's shoulder, "I'm useless, I wasn't able to kill that titan and I apologized to it! You had to save me which put you in danger and I-I" Mikasa was surprised when Sasha's fingernails dug into her shoulders, "I heard about Eren! I know he tried to kill you and you were stupid enough to try to talk sense into him!"

Mikasa's teeth grounded together, she loved Sasha, really she did, but she couldn't help but feel anger towards her for yelling at her for trying to protect Eren, "He's my family Sasha, what did you expect me to do? Abandon him?"

Sasha shook her head, "No I didn't mean it like that!" She pulled back and stared into Mikasa's eyes, "I'm just afraid that I was goin' to lose you and I thought that Eren might hurt or even kill you!"

Mikasa growled back, "Says the one who joined the Survey Corps! I saw you Sasha, you were crying at the ceremony!" She looked away and said in a much lower voice, "Why would you do that Sasha, why would you join the most dangerous legion when you could live safely in the inner walls as a Military Police Officer!?" She looked at her and now tears were flowing out of her eyes, "You think you're the only one afraid of losing the person they love!? Sasha I-I have been having such terrible nightmares every night. Some of them are about me not being able to kill that fucking titan and having to watch it eat you! Others about Eren dying or it's Armin, o-or others and not being able to do a fucking thing!" Mikasa stared at Sasha, "I-I don't want to lose you so why did you join the Survey Corps!?"

Sasha stared at Mikasa, she never seen her so broken down, so raw, so_ vulnerable_. She pulled her into a hug and it was Mikasa who now sobbed into her shoulder. Sasha didn't know what to do so she rubbed her back, whispering soothing things like she and everyone else aren't leaving her and that the nightmares aren't real. She frowned, _I'm such a bitch. I always saw Mikasa as a strong person, somebody who didn't need anybody to help her, somebody who I could always depend on. _Sasha sighed, _I was so wrong. Mikasa isn't some goddess with super powers, she's just like me, a human with emotions and who needs me to be strong for her. _

Sasha looked down at Mikasa and saw that she had stopped crying. Sasha kissed her, showing her how much she loved her when she found no words to suffice. She kept the kiss chaste and broke it after a minute. Mikasa wouldn't have it, she pressed their lips back together desperately. Sasha allowed Mikasa to lick her bottom lip but it was her who pushed her tongue into her mouth. Sasha shivered when she explored Mikasa's mouth. Whenever the two found any time alone together, even if it were a minute a two, they would kiss but the intensity of those kisses always amazed Sasha. She could kiss Mikasa a thousand times and still feel her heart skip a beat with each smack of the lips. Sasha broke the kiss and looked at Mikasa. Mikasa looked back with half-lidded eyes that were full of love and lust.

The two kissed again, this time it becoming more desperate and needy. They weren't going to lie to themselves, tomorrow they could very well be eaten by a titan. Sasha broke the kiss and literally ripped the shirt off her chest. She kissed down her chest and took off the bra. She took a nipple in her mouth and sucked it harshly, too desperate to give Mikasa pleasure to bother being gentle. Mikasa moaned, "Sa-sasha~" and tried to take off her shirt but slapped her hand away. Sasha switched nipples and massaged the unattended breast, not giving Mikasa the chance to try to take off her shirt again.

Sasha pulled her head back and looked up at Mikasa. Mikasa was already panting with a giant blush on her face. Sasha shivered at the knowledge that she had caused Mikasa to be like this, to be puddy in her hands. Sasha kissed down Mikasa's chest and down her abs, she would never admit it to Mikasa but she secretly found them very sexy. She pulled down her pants and underwear and saw how excited Mikasa was. She kissed up the legs and Mikasa gently pushed her head back, "Not here."

Sasha whined, "Mikasa please, I-I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel."

Mikasa chuckled, "No I meant not on the roof. It's too cold." Mikasa put on her shirt without buttoning it and her pants. Sasha noticed with great interest that she hadn't put on her bra or panties. Mikasa grabbed her hand and led her downstairs. The two walked around until Mikasa stopped the two. She opened the door and Sasha looked inside, there was only a bed that looked as if nobody used it in forever. As the two entered the room Sasha could've sworn that she saw something in the corner of her eye but she ignored the nagging feeling as she closed the door. Mikasa kicked off her pants and as Sasha watched her peel off her shirt she lost what little control she had left. She tackled Mikasa on the bed who gave a little grunt of surprise when her back hit the mattress. Sasha didn't wait for Mikasa to get comfortable before pressing her lips together with a hunger that only Mikasa could cure.

Mikasa kissed back but Sasha took control of the kiss. When she broke it she kissed down Mikasa's jaw line and up to her ear. She all but growled, "I don't want you to hold in your voice." Sasha grabbed Mikasa's breasts and rolled her nipples between her fingers. Mikasa moaned and arched her back as Sasha continued, "Tonight I'm going to show you what I can do." She smirked at the blush on Mikasa's face. Sasha bent down and took a quick swipe of her nipple with her tongue. Mikasa's back arched as a little mewl left her mouth. Sasha shivered in delight as she took the nipple in her mouth, loving the reactions she was receiving from Mikasa when she scraped the nipple with her teeth and bit it a little.

Sasha continued to torture Mikasa as she stopped playing with her breasts and agonizingly slowly kissed down Mikasa's stomach. She kissed her abs and when she reached her belly button she looked up. Mikasa was staring at her with her hands gripping the bed sheets. Sasha locked her eyes on Mikasa's as she allowed her tongue to dip inside her love's belly button. Mikasa groaned, "Stop teasing."

Sasha couldn't help but smirk, by the greatest of gods did she love this side of Mikasa! "What's the magic word?"

Mikasa groaned again, "Fuck!"

Sasha looked down and the sight of Mikasa's legs rubbing together to create some friction drove Sasha crazy. She forgot about her teasing and reacted on pure instinct. She kissed at both of her knees and Mikasa's legs opened up. Sasha kissed up her thighs and nipped at the skin which caused Mikasa to moan loudly and for one of her hands to tangle in Sasha's hair. Sasha shivered when she reached Mikasa's outer lips. She licked up the slit and smiled when Mikasa let out a small whimper. She accidentally bumped her bundle of nerves with her nose and was shocked when she felt Mikasa's ankles dig into her shoulder blades. She looked up and was struck by how open Mikasa looked. She was openly moaning, not caring if anyone heard her, and her hair stuck to her face as she panted. To Sasha she never looked so beautiful and it warmed her heart to know she had caused this. She bent her head and continued her work. Her hands rested on Mikasa's thighs and forced them apart as she licked at Mikasa's most sacred place.

Mikasa trembled when she felt Sasha's tongue swipe at her clit. She moaned, "Sasha~" she loved the way Sasha made her feel so loved when she knew she shouldn't be. She was selfish, she wanted Sasha to love her and only her, a broken girl who's only skill is to kill. But even as these thoughts crossed her head she looked at Sasha and their eyes locked, Mikasa could only see love in those eyes as she pleasure her. Mikasa squirmed and her back began to arch off the bed, "I-I'm close!"

Sasha smiled and redoubled her efforts. She felt Mikasa's body squirm underneath her and her body heating up. Mikasa's moans were becoming more frequent and high pitched but Sasha couldn't be bothered with worrying about her voice becoming too loud, the two were far too lost in their own little world. Sasha used her fingers to penetrate Mikasa and plunged them in and out of her. Mikasa's grip on her hair tightened as she nearly screamed. Sasha continued to lick at Mikasa's clit and moaned when Mikasa panted her name. The vibrations from the moan pushed Mikasa over the edge, she let go of Sasha's hair and gripped the bed sheets to the point of her knuckles becoming pure white, she sat up, putting her weight on her hands as a soundless scream escaped her lips. Mikasa's hips frantically humped at Sasha's mouth and fingers and Sasha was more than happy to continue her actions to help her beloved ride out her orgasm.

After five minutes of Mikasa praising Sasha's name her back finally touched the bed again. Sasha drank all of Mikasa's cum with a smile. When she was clean Sasha kissed back up Mikasa's stomach to her breasts and finally kissed her lips gently. Mikasa shivered and wrapped her arms around Sasha. Sasha smirked and received a half hearted smack on her arm, "Shut up."

Sasha's smile increased, "I didn't say anything."

Mikasa looked up to glare at Sasha but all she could see was love and adoration. She continued her glare however and pointed to Sasha's forehead, "You were thinking it though."

Sasha laughed and kissed Mikasa's neck, "I was only thinkin' about how cute you are when you ain't glarin' at everything."

Mikasa glared at her but she failed to do so when Sasha continued to smile at her. A small smile spread on Mikasa's face, "Just go to bed you idiot."

Sasha snuggled with Mikasa and wrapped her arms around her waist, "Fine" a yawn escaped her mouth, "love ya."

Mikasa kissed her cheek but when she pulled back soft snores already reached her ears. She smiled lovingly at Sasha, "I love you too Sasha."

**The next morning**

Mikasa sighed when she felt something stir behind her. She tried to get comfortable again but the thing tightened its grip around her waist. She turned around and smiled, _How could I forgot? _Memories of last night came to her as did a blush on her cheeks. She looked outside and watched as the sun began its climb and brighten the sky. She whispered, "How beautiful."

Sasha stirred again and pulled Mikasa closer to her as she said sleepily, "Not as beautiful as you."

Mikasa looked at Sasha, "You awake now?"

Sasha whined and buried her head into Mikasa's hair, "No I'm still asleep."

Mikasa chuckled, "Dork." She looked back outside and sighed, "We should get up soon."

Sasha snuggled deeper into the bed, "No I think i'll stay here." She rubbed her head against Mikasa's neck which caused her to giggle as her hair tickled her neck. Immediately Sasha sat up straight, "Yo-you just giggled." Mikasa began to think that she did something bad when Sasha tackled her, "SO CUTE!"

Mikasa laughed and halfheartedly pushed Sasha away. Sasha whined and pulled Mikasa into a hug rubbing her face against her chest, forgetting that Mikasa was still naked.

Mikasa let out a small moan as Sasha's nose hit her nipple, "N-no." Sasha pulled back and saw Mikasa's blush, she looked down and noticed that Mikasa was naked. She smiled and let her hand cup Mikasa's cheek, leaning in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. Mikasa was shocked by Sasha's gentleness, usually the girl was so full of energy that whenever they made love it was fast. Sasha let her hand trailed down Mikasa's cheek and past her chest, not before giving her right breast a quick squeeze, then down to her abs. She traced them with her pointer finger and the feather-light touch sent Mikasa's mind into a frenzy, whenever a nail accidentally scratched her skin she shuddered.

Sasha leaned forward and licked her neck, "You're bein' awful submissive today." She gave the skin a light nip which made Mikasa gasp, "I like it."

Before the two could go any further however the door opened up. Sasha jumped and whirled around, making sure her body protected Mikasa from the person's eyes. Mikasa grabbed the bed sheets and covered herself. She looked over Sasha's shoulder and saw Hanji Zoe standing there with a perverted smile on her face, _Shit. First Ymir and now her? _Hanji looked between the two for a moment as a little bit of blood escaped her nose, "Sorry for the interruption but you two should get dressed. We are leaving in a little bit." She turned to close the door but before she did she looked over her shoulder at the couple, "Corporal Levi also told me to inform you two that if you two decide to have fun in the middle of the night make sure you are a little quieter."

Mikasa's face grew aflame while Sasha gave a goofy grin, not feeling the least bit of embarrassment for how loud she made Mikasa moan. Hanji left the two and the smile disappeared from Sasha's face. She whimpered in fear, "Today we are leavin' the walls." Mikasa had to strain her ears to hear Sasha's last sentence, "We are goin' to fight the titans."

Mikasa sighed and rubbed her forehead, "You really are terrified of the titans aren't you?"

Sasha's head whipped to Mikasa's, "Arent you!?"

Mikasa shrugged, "You learn to suppress the fear when you're fighting."

Sasha looked down at her hands, "What if you don't know how to yet?"

Mikasa sighed again and pulled Sasha close to her, "Then I will do my best to protect you until you can."

Sasha leaned her head on Mikasa's shoulder, "Thank you. I know I'm just a bother but I-"

Mikasa silenced Sasha, "You are not a bother at all Sasha so don't say that."

Sasha looked away, "But I'm always screwin' up, l-like at the storage room."

Mikasa sighed, "Then redeem yourself. Kill a titan for the one you lost."

Sasha stared at Mikasa and didn't see any disgust or annoyance, she just saw knowledge and love. She got off the bed and fetched Mikasa's clothes. She gave them to her, "Thank you for believin' in me."

Mikasa grabbed the clothes and kissed Sasha's lips, "Someone needs to."

Sasha watched as she got dressed and asked, "Before you asked me why I joined the Survey Corps. Do you want to know the reason?" Mikasa looked at Sasha, she hadn't expected her to say, and nodded. Sasha sat at the edge of the bed as she explained, "When I first joined the trainee squad it was out of anger. I wanted to kill the titans because of what one of them did to my friend but as I trained and trained I realized that wasn't it. You see after she had died my father found me cowerin'. He yelled at me and asked why I hadn't run away and alert everyone of the titan. I told him I was afraid that if I had left my hidin' spot another titan would see me and kill me. He just looked away and said he was disappointed in me. The next week I ran away and joined the military." Sasha looked at Mikasa and pointed at the girl, "You are also part of the reason why I joined the Survey Corps." Mikasa's eyebrows raised as Sasha explained, "When you saved my life you also made me indebt to you. So now I have to repay that debt by killin' as many titans as I can and if I don't I would be disgracin' your name."

Mikasa sighed, ''Those are good reasons I have to admit but I still don't like the idea of you joining the Survey Corps." Mikasa fiddled with her scarf and looked at Sasha, "Do you want to know why I joined?"

Sasha raised an eyebrow and guessed, "Because you're good at killin' titans?"

Mikasa chuckled and shook her head, "No, even before I found out I was good at that I already made my decision." She looked at the scarf, "I joined because of Eren." Sasha frowned at that. Mikasa noticed the frown and smiled, "You don't need to be jealous of him Sasha, I already told you I see him as family, nothing more and nothing less."

Sasha nodded but the frown didn't go away, "I know, I know but everyone keeps sayin' that you two are made for each other."

Mikasa chuckled, "Well Eren talked to me about Hanji and I doubt that everyone wont know we are together by the end of the day." A frown replaced Mikasa's smile, "Although if that woman tells everyone _how _she found out I am going to feed her to one of her beloved titans."

Sasha stared at Mikasa, she loved her but she could be very scary sometimes. She laughed nervously, "Well um can you explain why you joined because of Eren?"

Mikasa shook her head of thoughts about hurting Hanji and looked down, "My parents were killed." Sasha's eyes widen in surprise as Mikasa continued, "We were making clothes, my mother and I, as we waited for Eren and Dr. Jaguer to arrive." Mikasa's eyes filled with sadness and hatred as she continued, "We heard the door knock, my father went to open it. When he did he was stabbed by a man. He looked at us and fell down on his knees." Mikasa stared at the floor, "He died right in front of my mom and I. She grabbed the scissors we were using to cut the clothes and tried to stab the man who killed my father. Another man told her to stop resisting or else he would split her head open with his ax." Sasha pulled Mikasa into a one sided hug as she shook with ill-hidden emotions, "She didn't listen and was killed. The last thing she told me was to run, but I couldn't move, I couldn't run away. The men took me to this abandon house in the woods and I saw the leader. He was a disgusting fat man. He looked at me and left the room." Mikasa's hand gripped her scarf. "Apparently Eren and his father came to the house some time after they took me. I stayed in the house for an hour and learned what those pigs were going to do with me." Her face twisted into a sneer as she snarled, "They were going to sell me to some rich pervert! Before they could though Eren knocked on the door." A little chuckle escaped her, "I never asked how he knew where to find me but he did. He told them that he was lost and when the man who killed my mother came close to him Eren stabbed him." Mikasa looked at the window, "He ran out of the room and when the man who killed my father went to catch him he died. I didn't see what happened to him but when Eren came back into the room he was covered in blood. He cut the rope that bound my arms and before I could warn him the pig came back into the room. He went at Eren and began to choke him. I-I just stood there, thinking that I would have to watch another person die again. Eren looked at me and told me to fight, that if I didn't fight I could never win." Mikasa's hand gripped at her scarf again, "I grabbed the knife Eren had dropped and stabbed the bastard in the back. I pulled it out of him as he let go of Eren. When he turned around to attack me I slashed his throat. After that I don't really remember. Suddenly I was outside and Eren's father was looking for any injuries on me. He yelled at Eren for doing something so reckless. Eren yelled back saying that if he had waited for the military police they would have taken me away a long time ago. Eren looked at me and I said it was cold, I just wanted this nightmare to end." She looked at the scarf, "This was his before he gave it to me. That day his family adopted me and since that day I always wore this scarf as a silent reminder. I vowed that I would always protect him, as he protected me that night. Do you understand now? I have to always follow Eren so I can protect him and keep him safe because without him, I probably be dead now." Mikasa finally looked at Sasha and was surprised to see tears in her eyes. She reached up with her hand and wiped a tear that had escaped away. "Sasha, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering Sasha pulled Mikasa into another hug, "Mikasa, that's so sad! I-I never thought someone like you could have gone through something like that!"

Mikasa patted Sasha's back, "It's okay Sasha, I have moved on."

Sasha pulled back and smiled even though tears were still in her eyes, "You really are amazing."

Mikasa smiled although it didn't reach her eyes. A knock was heard from the door as Levi's voice called out, "You two better not be fucking in the bed and getting everything dirty!"

Mikasa growled and got up. She walked to the door and opened it. She was met with the ever looking-bored Corporal Levi with Hanji standing behind him. She shook her head, "What me and Sasha do is none of your fucking business."

Levi scoffed, "If it isn't my business how come I could hear you moaning her name down the hall?"

Mikasa blushed and Hanji was the one who said, "Calm down Mikasa, Levi is just jealous that you got to have some fun before the expedition."

This didn't help Mikasa's blush go away but she still said, "Well it still isn't any of his business!"

Sasha walked behind Mikasa and looked at Levi, "Mornin' sir, what's for breakfast?"

Levi sighed, "We were having delicious food but since you already ate" Mikasa glared at Levi and Sasha blushed, "then you don't need breakfast."

Sasha gave a whine, "B-but Mikasa wasn't all that filling!"

Immediately Hanji burst out laughing as Mikasa whacked Sasha's head, "Sasha!"

Levi scoffed and walked away, "Anyway you two better get your asses in front of the castle in ten minutes! We're leaving with or without you."

The three women watch the corporal leave and Hanji sighed. She looked at the couple and smiled, "Don't mind him. You get used to him after awhile." She looked between the two, "Although he may not act like it, he really is happy for you two. He just cant show it because his ego was crushed last night." When she saw the women's confusion she explained, "Well Levi went to see Ere- uh I mean somebody special last night he was turned down."

Mikasa's anger spiked but Sasha asked, "Who was it?" She gasped, "Was it Petra?"

Hanji shook her head, "No but nice try." She turned to walk away, "Congratulations you two, see you in a few minutes!"

Mikasa growled under her breath, "If that bastard thinks he can sleep with him after beating the shit out of him I swear I will-"

Sasha interrupted her, "You know who it is? Tell me! Actually let me guess, is it Hanji? No, it has to be Jean, or perhaps Reiner?"

Mikasa sighed, she loved Sasha, but she could be a real idiot sometimes, "It's not any of them. Also don't expect me to tell you if you get it right."

The two walked out of the castle as Erwin was giving orders, "In your positions!"

The two glanced at one another, they had forgotten that they were in different positions. Sasha grabbed Mikasa's hand and gave it a tight squeeze before letting go, "Don't get hurt okay?"

Mikasa nodded, "You too. I'll see you in a bit." The two split apart and went to their horses. They followed Erwin as he led them to the gate. As he gave the signal for it to open the two stole a glance at one another and looked forward, if they were going to die today then at least they spent last night together.

Erwin gave the order that scared as much as excited the two, "ONWARD!"

* * *

**Author's notes**

WHY CANT I END THESE THINGS WELL!? Ugh. Well I guess I should explain my madness (I even have a certificate and everything) I wanted Sasha to know about Mikasa's past and for the two to explain their reasons for joining the Survey Corps. Also, knowing about Sasha's first real encounter with the titans just screamed nightmares! Sorry if I made Mikasa a little too out of character, I thought that with her spending so much time with Sasha would bring out some of her emotions. Oh and just a little heads up, this story originally intended to be a one-shot so now I am not sure if I should make this into a story or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes**

Okay everyone who are following these series of oneshots (Starting to think this is a story) I just finished the anime and I hit a major dilemma... THERE'S LITTLE INTERACTION BETWEEN THESE TWO! UGH! I have my little notes for this chapter but that's it. I'm debating whether to read the manga but I know that I will get ideas on possible chapters that will mess up the whole timespan of when these chapters take place. So most likely (I hate to say it because these two are my OTP) this is my last chapter in my series. Takes place after the meeting to obtain the female titan!

* * *

Mikasa sighed as she exited the room, but not before stealing a small loaf of bread under Corporal Levi's disapproval eyes. Mikasa walked down the hallway as she thought, _Is Annie really the female titan? _She shook her head, _Why am I having any doubts? I saw her face, it looked almost identical to Annie's! _She walked up the stairs but instead of heading to her room she took a left to where she knew Sasha's new room was. To her annoyance she heard somebody cough and looked back to see Hanji looking at her. The strange woman gave Mikasa a knowing wink and turned to walk the other way. Mikasa's teeth grinded together but she bit her tongue, she knew that it would only make Hanji tease her more. She walked down the hall and checking both ways to see if anyone was looking at her, she slipped in.

Sasha wasn't asleep like she expected, she was standing near her glass window and was looking at the full moon. To Mikasa's surprise Sasha hadn't heard her come in or didn't act like it. She walked over to the girl as quietly as she could. Sasha sighed and turned around, just as Mikasa was about to wrap her arms around her. Their movements caused their heads to bang into each other. Both women groan in pain and grabbed their heads. Sasha looked up, "Mikasa, you meanie!"

Mikasa shook her head, "It's not my fault you turned around so suddenly!" She let go of her head and looked at Sasha, "Hey, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

Sasha sighed, "I don't know, I guess that I finally realized how cruel the world can be."

Even though this was something Mikasa thought regularly she didn't like it when Sasha said it. She touched her cheek gently, "Yes it can be. But it can also be very wonderful too."

Sasha leaned into the touch, "That is very true." She looked into her eyes and leaned forward. Before their lips could touch however a loud gargling noise was heard by the two women. Sasha grabbed her stomach as a blush spread across her cheeks, "Um I guess I'm still hungry." Mikasa chuckled and held up the loaf of bread. Immediately Sasha's eyes were trained on it as a little bit of drool came out of her mouth, "I-is that bread?" She looked at Mikasa, "How did you-"

"I saw it and took it and Levi was watching me the whole time. Come on, we'll eat it on the bed." Mikasa handed the loaf to Sasha as the two sat down on Sasha's bed.

She gratefully took it and stared at Mikasa, "Are you a goddess!?"

Mikasa rolled her eyes at her love, Sasha truly wasn't that hard to please, "If you hadn't asked Christa that before I would be more bashful."

Sasha looked away, "You heard about that huh?" She looked at Mikasa, "Please don't think I have feelings for her too! I love you, not her!"

Mikasa laughed, "I'm just teasing you and besides you would have to deal with Ymir if you liked Christa as well."

Sasha shivered with fright, "She's one scary woman." She looked down at the bread and smiled, "Since you went through all the trouble you can have half!" She ripped the bread in 'half', half being her handing over one fifth of the bread to Mikasa.

Mikasa sighed, "You know that's not one half." She took it anyway and watched as Sasha tore into her bread. She took a small bite as she teased, "You know, I'm starting to think you love food more than me."

Sasha's head snapped to Mikasa, "That's not true at all! You're way more delicious than bread!" She was promptly whacked in the head by Mikasa, "I-I mean, I love you more than food."

Mikasa pointed at the rest of Sasha's bread, "Oh really? Prove it to me then, give me the rest of your food."

Sasha looked at her bread and gulped. With a trembling hand she handed it over to Mikasa, "S-see? I can give you my food no problem."

Mikasa grabbed the bread in genuine shock. She looked at Sasha who stared at the bread with a pleading look. Mikasa lifted it to her mouth and noticed that Sasha's eyes were on the bread the whole time. She sighed when she took a bite, hearing Sasha gasp in horror. She swallowed and handed the bread back to Sasha, "Here brat."

Sasha grabbed the bread and immediately ate the rest with a vigor that surprised Mikasa, it didn't look like she was even swallowing. Sasha looked at her empty hands and cried out, "Oh no! You're right, I do love food more than you!" She buried her face into her hands, "I'm such a terrible person!"

Mikasa rolled her eyes at the scene, "You really are a dork."

Sasha peaked from her hands, "You still love me?"

Mikasa made her face indifferent, "I don't know, do I?"

Sasha raised her head, "Don't do that Mikasa! Just tell me the truth!"

She glared at Sasha and ordered, "Close your eyes!" Sasha did as she was told. Mikasa smiled slightly and leaned forward, "Keep them closed." She brushed her lips against Sasha's and felt the woman pull her closer. Mikasa rested her hands on her shoulders as she got on Sasha's lap. Sasha moaned slightly and Mikasa took the advantage of Sasha's open mouth to slip her tongue inside. The two kissed passionately for a minute before Mikasa decided to teach Sasha a lesson. She lured her tongue back into her mouth and sucked on it.

Sasha's eyes flew open wide and Mikasa instantly pulled back, "You. My tongue."

Mikasa glared at Sasha, "I told you to keep your eyes shut so now as punishment I won't make love to you tonight."

Sasha shook her head, "Wait! That's ain't fair!

Mikasa shrugged, "You disobeyed direct orders from a superior and you had to be punished so you won't do it again."

Sasha stared at Mikasa, "How come you're my superior!?"

Mikasa got up from the bed, "The fact that I scored first of my class while you scored ninth."

Sasha jumped up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Mikasa's waist, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Mikasa sighed, "How do I know you really mean it?"

Sasha thought for a moment and smiled, "I-I'll do whatever you ask me to! I promise!"

Mikasa smiled, "Oh? Are you sure you want to make such a promise?"

Sasha hunched her shoulders and fiddled with her fingers, "Well uh" Mikasa turned to leave, "Wait! Yes I promise to do whatever you say!"

Mikasa smirked but made her face indifferent as she turned to face Sasha, "Then take off your clothes."

Sasha nodded and tried to take off the numerous belts that came with the 3D maneuver gear. Mikasa watched with little interest but couldn't keep her lips from forming a small smile. She walked over to her girlfriend and began to help her take off her shirt. Sasha blushed as her chest became bare and Mikasa staring at her breasts. She looked up and ordered, "Sit on the bed."

Sasha did as she was told and Mikasa got on her lap again. She leaned forward and claimed Sasha's lips for her own. Sasha rested her hands on Mikasa's hips as she begged for access to Mikasa's mouth. Mikasa didn't give it to her but instead placed kisses on her neck. She nibbled on her pulse which casued Sasha to groan, "Mikasa~" She sucked at the skin, marking Sasha as hers, not giving a damn whoever saw it as long as they knew that Sasha was already taken. She kissed down and licked at the junction between her shoulder and neck.

Mikasa leaned back and got off of Sasha's lap. Sasha whimpered in disappointment. Mikasa leaned forward and flicked Sasha's right nipple, smiling when the woman gave a gasp. She looked up, "You'd think that by now my touches would have bored you."

Sasha shook her head, "N-never. We could make love for a hundred times and still you make me like this."

Mikasa smiled, "That's exactly what I plan to do." Sasha groaned as Mikasa emphasize her statement by taking in the nipple, sucking on it as her fingers played with the other. By now Mikasa knew all of Sasha's weak points and tonight she was going to show Sasha what she had learned. She nipped at the nipple harshly and as expected Sasha moaned as her hips jerked up. She trailed her fingers down Sasha's stomach and felt the muscles twitch at the caresses. She grabbed her belt as she switched breasts and quickly undo it. Sasha lifted her hips to make it easier for Mikasa to pull down her pants and underwear. Sasha shivered when her butt touched the cool sheets. She looked down panting and saw Mikasa looking at her expression. She groaned as Mikasa trailed her fingers up and down her thighs, only allowing her fingernails to touch the increasing burning skin.

Mikasa pulled back her head with Sasha's nipple in her mouth, adding only a little pain to Sasha's pleasure. She opened her mouth when Sasha's gasped at the feeling. Mikasa looked up and saw how red Sasha's face was and smirked, unable to not feel a little smug about how she could still make Sasha act like this. She went on her knees in front of Sasha and laid her hands on her thighs. Sasha smiled and spread her legs, showing Mikasa how excited she was.

Mikasa felt a pang of desire but quickly quenched it. She leaned forward and smelled Sasha's scent. Sasha caught Mikasa sniffing and looked away, "No, t-that's dirty."

Mikasa smiled, "Hadn't I told you before? No part of you is dirty." She leaned forward and took a teasing lick, applying only enough pressure to lick up the outer lips but not entering them. Sasha whimpered at the action, she knew that Mikasa wanted her to beg for it like the first time but she wouldn't give in so easily. While Mikasa looked at her she sucked on her pointer finger before reaching down and rubbing her own clit while her other hand massaged her breast. Mikasa stared at Sasha, _Holy shit. _She leaned forward forgetting her teasing for a moment and licked at the juices that spilled out of Sasha as she masturbated. The two moaned and Sasha lifted her hips to give Mikasa more access to her most precious place as her hand left it to tease her other breast. Mikasa looked up and closed her eyes as she hummed approvingly, she would never grow tired of those cute moans. She spread her lips with her fingers and flicked her tongue against Sasha's hole.

Sasha gasped, "Mi-mikasa~" Her hands left her breasts to grip at the pillow in an attempt to keep her hands off of Mikasa. Mikasa moved her tongue to her clit and after taking a few swipes she wrapped her lips around the bundle of nerves and gave it a light suck. Sasha's hip thrusted upwards as she hugged the pillow to her chest, "S-shit!" Mikasa pressed Sasha's hips down to the bed and gave the clit a harder suck, this time nibbling it ever so slightly. The response was catastrophic, Sasha came undone and screamed Mikasa's name as her back arched so high for a fleeting moment Mikasa worried that she would hurt herself. This thought quickly left her however as she was too busy greedily lapping up Sasha's cum. She continued to lick her even after she was clean, only stopping when Sasha screams of pleasure quieted down to strangled whimpers. Mikasa kissed up Sasha's body, stopping only to pay tribute to her breasts before kissing her lips lovingly.

Mikasa pulled back and gave Sasha a glared but her eyes were filled with love, "You were way too loud Sasha." She bent forward and whispered, "I may have to punish you later."

Sasha's body squirmed as she whispered exhausted, "You really are a monster Mikasa."

Mikasa laughed, "But I'm your monster." She kissed Sasha's lips again and was surprised at how clumsy Sasha kissed back, _Did I really exhaust her that much? _Mikasa broke the kiss and got up. Sasha watched her as she undressed, slowly becoming as naked as her.

She crawled back to the bed and Sasha groaned, "I-I don't think I have enough strength to"

Mikasa silenced her with a kiss, "I know, I wanted to sleep with you with no barriers between us." Sasha smiled and pulled Mikasa closer to her, resting her arm on the curve of her waist and breathing in her scent. Mikasa laughed lightly and turned around so her back was against Sasha. Sasha hummed in approval and nibbled on the skin of Mikasa's neck. Mikasa shivered, "If you don't stop I don't think I cant hold back."

Sasha giggled, "Fine fine." The two got comfortable without pulling the covers to cover their bodies. The two fell into sleep with smiles on their faces.

Mikasa woke a few hours later due to some strange sounds. To her surprise she realized it was Sasha whimpering in her sleep. Mikasa turned around and sat up, she looked out the window and saw the moon still high in the sky. She looked back down, Sasha was facing away from her and was curled into a tight ball. She was trembling so much so that the bed actually shook with it. She kept whimpering as a few tears were squeezed out of her eyes, "M-Mikasa. Please don't leave me, please don't die."

Mikasa sighed, she should've known Sasha would have nightmares. She laid back down and pulled Sasha's unresisting body close to hers. Sasha's whimpering and trembling ceased slightly but it was evident that her nightmare was still raging in her mind. Mikasa kissed the back of her head and whispered into her ear, "You foolish woman, I would never leave you." The trembling stopped but Sasha continued to whimper. Mikasa brushed her hair out of her face to see it more clearly, "I'm not going to die Sasha, I will always be there for you. Never forget that." Sasha whimpered for another moment but Mikasa was relieved when she felt her body began to relax against her.

She rubbed her arms and saw Sasha's face begun to relax as well. Soon Sasha was breathing regularly and even a small smile graced her lips, "Mikasa."

Mikasa chuckled and kissed her cheek, "That's right potato girl. I'm right here."

Sasha rolled over and threw an arm around Mikasa, pulling her in close as she whispered, "Love."

Mikasa chuckled again, "I love you too."

**Morning**

Mikasa yawned and rubbed her eyes. She felt something warm against her and smiled. Sasha was still asleep and she was snoring as her head rested on Mikasa's shoulder. Mikasa tapped her shoulder, "Sasha, time to get up."

Sasha opened one of her eyes, "No." She closed it again and began to snore, too loudly to possibly be considered sleeping.

Mikasa sighed, "I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice." She crawled away from the fake-sleeping Sasha and let her fingernails slowly crawl down her body. Sasha squirmed but still didn't open her eyes. Mikasa whispered, "Are you sure you don't want to get up?" Sasha shook her head and snored louder. Mikasa sighed and crawled down the bed, making sure to keep one fingernail trailing down Sasha's body. Sasha moaned slightly as Mikasa began to play with her patch of pubic hair. Mikasa rolled Sasha so she was laying on her back. She spread Sasha's legs and asked again, "Are you sure you don't want to get up because if I continue while you're sleeping it is considered rape and I would never rape anyone."

Sasha groaned and threw her pillow at Mikasa who easily dodged it, "Fine I'm up!"

Sasha smiled at her love but the smile was wiped off her face as Mikasa got off the bed, "Good, now come on or we'll miss breakfast."

Sasha stared at her, "B-but you, we, sex."

Mikasa chuckled, "You really are too easy to wound up." She walked over and kissed her lips. Sasha tried to deepen the kiss but Mikasa pulled back, "We really do have to get up. We have to stop the female titan remember?"

Sasha whimpered in fear, "You're going to be safe right?"

Mikasa nodded, "Annie wont know what hit her."

Sasha gasped, "The female titan is Annie!?"

Mikasa sighed and flicked her forehead, "Weren't you paying attention to the meeting?"

Sasha fidgeted, "I-I was but um I was distracted."

Mikasa rolled her eyes, "I wonder how?"

Sasha pouted, "It's your fault for being so cute!"

The two got dressed in silence. Sasha and her were just putting on their various belts when Hanji knocked on the door, "Um you two ready? We need to leave in a few minutes!"

Sasha ran over the door and opened it, making Hanji jump, "But breakfast!"

Hanji shook her head, "There's no time."

Sasha whimpered and Mikasa sighed, "She'll be fine."

Sasha looked at her girlfriend, "No I wont!"

Hanji laughed and left the two. Mikasa raised an eyebrow at Sasha, "Come on dumbass." The two left the room while holding hands.

They passed Jean who stopped them, "Mikasa! I wasn't able to ask earlier but are you alright?"

Sasha frowned, everyone knew about his crush on Mikasa. Mikasa glanced at her and kissed her cheek, "I'm very well thank you for asking."

Jean looked between the two, "W-wha?"

Sasha smiled and wrapped an arm around Mikasa's waist, "Yep! Me and Mikasa are together! So if I catch you ever lookin' at her ass again I will kick yours!"

Mikasa flicked Sasha's forehead before looking at Jean again, "Didn't Hanji say anything?"

Hanji appeared behind Jean feigning (badly) to be hurt, "I would never tell people about your secret!"

Jean continued to stare at the two and a little bit of blood exited his right nostril, "That is awesome." He noticed his bloody nose and quickly covered it, "Uh sorry I um gotta go do something!" He made a hasty retreat as Sasha bore holes at his back.

Sasha looked at Hanji, "So we're leaving now?"

Hanji nodded, "Mmhmm, I even set up a few traps for Annie if Eren cant capture her." A little bit of drool exited her mouth, "Ah, I wonder what kind of experiments I can use on her!"

The strange woman walked away from Sasha and Mikasa. Sasha glanced at Mikasa, "I can't believe I'm sayin' this but I startin' to feel a little scared for Annie."

Mikasa couldn't help but laugh as the two exited the castle and headed to their horses. Armin and Conny was there as well as Jean. Armin looked at the couple and a blush spread across his cheeks, "He-hello Sasha, Mikasa."

Jean gave the two a glance and quickly ran away. Conny stared at Sasha, "You're dating Mikasa!? Dude that is so cool!" He ran over to his friend and fell on his knees, "Teach me your ways oh great master!"

Sasha smiled at Mikasa, "Miss dinner." The two boys were confused by Sasha's statement but Mikasa wasn't. She blushed and quickly elbowed Sasha.

She looked at the two, "Do not tell Eren, I want to tell him myself after this whole thing with the female titan is over." She looked over at Jean, "Also tell him to keep his mouth shut as well."

Conny nodded and ran to tell Jean. Armin looked at the two, "Congratulations you two! I hope for the best for you!" He hugged them both, Sasha returning it and Mikasa standing awkwardly. He let go of them and ran over to talk with Eren about today.

Sasha smiled at Mikasa, "Well that was fun."

Mikasa glared at her, "Shut the hell up." Sasha kissed Mikasa's cheek and walked over to her horse. They got on their horses and looked at each other before staring in front of them. With the command of Erwin, they proceeded to head to Wall Sina. Mikasa got off her horse a little ways away and met up with Eren and Armin to begin the plan of capturing Annie. She looked back at Sasha and whispered, "You better be safe when I get back."

* * *

**Author's notes**

Another meh ending...I blame the fact that I am still devastated by the ending of the anime. I CANT WAIT FOR SEASON 2!


End file.
